


2 Hot Blondes and 1 Hot Redhead Destination Coxville

by Maxbass



Series: The Pit [1]
Category: The Pit - Fandom
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, Cheating, Cheerleaders, Cunnilingus, Female Characters, High School, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Male Character of Color, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Nurses & Nursing, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Marcella has gone to school to become a nurse and has to do an internship just in case her music career doesn't work out but her husband Oliver isn't too thrilled about it at all. There is not much choice and Marcella is kind of excited about it even if it takes her miles away from her husband since it will take her to the place her great grandparents and grandmother came from and hope to learn about them and why they had to leave the town of Coxville.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (female) & Oliver © MaxbassOther Characters © ThePit
Series: The Pit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094852
Kudos: 1





	2 Hot Blondes and 1 Hot Redhead Destination Coxville

“Do you really have to go Marcella? I will miss you so much” Oliver whines like a little baby whose candy is about to be taken away. “For god sake, don’t be such a big baby” Marcella sighs at her husband who has been behaving like this ever since they told her where she would have to go for her internship and is far away from home. “You know I need this internship to complete my training because I need something to fall back on just in case my music career goes nowhere” she says when she finishes packing and puts the box downstairs.

“I need to finish my education and besides it is in the town my grandmother came from though she rarely spoke of it the few times that I was finally able to see her” Marcella tells her husband “and I already agreed to it since it was the final spot I could take because a certain someone waited too long to deliver my intern form while I asked you to that several times” she growls while Oliver whimpers from the look his wife gave her. 

Marcella hands the final box to the mover who drives away a few minutes later. “I’ll be leaving in a few days and I will be gone for at least six months since I will replace the nurse there until she returns from maternity leave so I will not be able take it back now or I will feel bad anyway so you will just have to live with it” the redhead says in a final tone that shuts her husband up for the time being.

A few days later and Marcella and Oliver are in their car on their way to the airport. “I will stay there with a mom and her daughter so it should be fine and don’t worry so much” she tries to reassure her husband who still has been behaving the same and pout like a child that seem to drain the last of her nerves. The redhead feels relieved to get out of the car and walks towards the check in desk. Marcella sits down until she has to board her plane and looks at the piece of paper where the address is typed on and smiles for the last time before she gets on the plane with a smile on her face when she thinks “Coxville huh? Should be interesting at least”

“Why did I have to come along? I had two things going on” Kitty says in an annoyed tone at her mother who shrugs. “Same thing but principal Long asked us to pick up the new nurse who will replace that health freak Ivana while she is on maternity leave” her mother Jenny grins while she holds the sign up with the name of the new nurse on it. “So someone was finally able to knock her up huh? I wonder who the father is” Kitty grins while she corrects her breasts when her eyes catches a woman with fiery red hair who stands out because of that but also the curvy body similar to the mother and daughter as well as the tattoos which are visible thanks to that black top.

“I think I have just become bi curious, damn she’s hot” Kitty Summers whispers and licks her lips at the sight of the redhead. Jenny looks at the direction her daughter is looking and lets out a soft purr “oooh I see what you mean, she is a very sexy woman” she lets out a heated growl when she notices that the woman’s eyes are on her and walks up to them. “Did she notice us staring at her?” Kitty whispers and Jenny giggles followed by a shrugs telling her daughter that she is not sure but she keeps on walking closer.

Marcella walks through the airport when she notices two hot blonde ladies holding a sign with her name on it. “Damn, they are so hot” she thinks while she walks towards them with a smile while her eyes checks them both out. “This going to be more fun than I thought” she grins and then stands in front of them “hello I am Marcella Highthorn, you’re here to pick me up?” she asks just in case she is wrong.

“Ah yes, I am Jenny Summers and this is my daughter Kitty” Jenny says introducing themselves “you will be staying with us during your internship at Coxville High” Marcella nods and extends her hand when Jenny pulls the redhead in and kisses her deeply on the lips while her hands grope the redhead’s butt who happily returns the kiss and grope. “She kisses so much better than my husband ever did” Marcella thinks when she hears the girl’s voice next to her. 

“Go mom” Kitty grins when she watches her mother kissing a woman full on the lips and not only that, the redhead seems to enjoy it and kiss and gropes back just as easily. “I have a feeling she will be fun maybe introduce her to some of my friends” the girl thinks with a smile while she watches her mother and their guest tongue kiss deeply in front of everyone before Kitty clears her throat. “As hot as it looks, we still have a few hours of driving to go before we are home” she tells the two adults while thinking “plus I want some of that as well”

“Mmm she has a good point and this is the best welcome I have ever had” Marcella grins while she gives that bubble butt a gentle squeeze which makes the milf giggle a little before they break the hug. “Ok let’s grab your basg and head to your new home for the next six month (and hopefully longer), some of our friends will help unload the truck once it arrives in the next few hours” Jenny says while each blonde grabs one of the redhead’s hand and walk towards the car. “Please join me on the backseat if the car, I would like to get to know you better” Kitty asks with a grin while she licks her pink lips.

“Hehehe you better do what she says or it will be a troublesome ride otherwise” Jenny giggles and Marcella shrugs with a smile. “Ok then, I’ll sit with your daughter on the backseat” Marcella says with a smile and suddenly feels two hands on her ass cheeks “a little forward, aren’t you two?” The mature blonde grins “you don’t know half of it when it comes to things we like” and gives the redhead one final squeeze and a spank before they go inside the car.

Kitty scoots close against Marcella and leans against the redhead with a grin while Jenny starts the car and the three ladies are on their way.

“So have you been to Coxville before, Marcella?” Jenny asks Marcella who shakes her head. “No I have not though I have traveled a bit over the country with my band, I have never been there though I believe my grandmother and her mother moved from Coxville to New York though I have no clue why. My mother and her mother never got along and when I met my grandmother she had already succumbed to dementia. I heard her mention that she lived here as a teenager before her parents forced the move” the redhead finishes.

The two ladies are silent for a second after that sad tale when Kitty speaks. “You are in a band? Now that is cool” the girl coos while nibbles on the other woman’s ear. “The way you kissed my mother back made me wonder if you’re bi curious?” the girl asks curiously and with a grin while her hand rests on Marcella’s thigh. “I am not bi curious…I am bisexual which seems to both excite and annoy my husband which I am kind of glad about since he has been an annoying ass ever since we got married *sigh*”

“No need to think about him now that you’re with us” Kitty grins and Jenny confirms this when the younger blond tells Marcella “we will make sure your stay will be a pleasant and pleasurable one” The redhead smiles before the young adult plants her lips on hers and starts kissing her deeply. Kitty’s tongue presses against the red lips of Marcella who parts them and the girl slips her tongue inside the woman’s mouth. Marcella lands on her back with Kitty on top while they keep kissing lewdly with Marcella’s hands on that plump ass.

“Mmm can’t believe I am kissing a girl and I like it mmm” Kitty thinks while kissing deeply with her breasts pressing against their guest’s large chest while she wiggles her butt in those hands. “That’s so hot” her mother thinks while she is having a hard time focusing on the road because of the distraction on the backseat.

“She is making me so horny” Marcella thinks and starts to rub her finger over the girl covered pussy and could feel that Kitty is as turned on as she is right now. The girl removes the fabric covering her pussy and feels those fingers rub over her clit causing her to moan in the kiss while she returns the favor to the redhead who moans in the kiss as well. Kitty breaks the kiss and looks deep in the redhead’s heterochromatic eyes “I want to lick your pussy” is all she says while she turns around. She gets those pants down and dives in that wet slit, the girl eagerly licks over that honey pot when she feels the air flow over her cunt as well.

“Thank you for the meal” Marcella giggle moans before her tongue goes deep into that snatch and the two girls get in on for the entire ride to their home while Jenny thinks “I am going to get me some of that tomorrow after she has settled in” while she fights the urge to masturbate since she is still driving the car.

After a few hours they arrive in Coxville and at the Summers residence. 

Kitty and Marcella had already put their clothes back on before the car stops and the three of them get out of the car. There are a couple of black guys standing in the garden with only three boxes on the lawn which confuses Marcella to no end since she is sure she put more in the truck. “We expected more as well” one of the guys tells her “but the driver told us that your husband ordered them to only deliver these three boxes and return the others” This pisses Marcella off to no end while she grabs her phone and goes inside so she would not make a bad impression to the neighbors at her first day here.

“Dayum she is fine, I wouldn’t mind getting me some of that white pussy” Jamal says while looking at that ass shaking into the home. “I already had some of that on the ride here” Kitty giggles and could see those black shafts bulging in those pants. “Mmm that’s so hot, I wouldn’t mind seeing that before we take both your cunts” Samson says with a big grin on his face when he sees the redhead walk outside again and those big breasts bouncing in that tight black top. All the other guys look as well with desire at the new nurse before they say goodbye but not before Jamal tells them that he is looking forward to the payment of their services and winks.

Kitty giggles while her mother turns to Marcella “so what did your husband say, love?” she asks the tattooed woman who turns around to face the beautiful milf. “That asshole told me he did that to be sure that I would come back to him after my internship, I’m just glad I brought my guitar with me but now I have to see what arrived here and what I have to buy again” she sighs and then turns to her two hosts. “I’m sorry about this” she says but Jenny would have none of it. “If he’s that insecure, he doesn’t deserve you but for now let us get these boxes inside and unpack them in your room to see what you need” the milf says while she grabs one of the boxes and her daughter follows her example.

Marcella feels her anger dissipate when she hears this and nods while she grabs the final box before she follows the ladies inside. She goes up the stairs and walks into a room with a large-sized bed inside it. They unpack and discover there are only some clothes inside them as well as a few trinkets and cleaning related stuff like a toothbrush and such. “Guess I will need to do some shopping thankfully the idiot had forgotten that I still have his credit card” Marcella says and the two ladies nods. 

“We’re both a little busy this weekend but how about we go shopping this Wednesday and we’ll help you with the appropriate attire for living here with us” Jenny grins and Kitty nods before saying “but for now try to make yourself at home since you will have your first day at Coxville High tomorrow before the head nurse goes on leave” and they leave Marcella behind with her boxes and guitar in her room.

“Do you think she will enjoy our antics and *ahum* hobby?” Kitty asks her mother with a sly grin. “Oh I think she is ready for it but we need not rush it since it will probably be a matter of days before she gets some once she starts school” Jenny chuckles “but I plan to have some of what you had on the backseat myself tomorrow” Kitty giggles and licks her lips when she thinks back about that “yes she is fun and will be more fun plus did you see the boys gawk at her while she was not even dressed as slutty as we do most of the time?” The mother nods while the two chat a little when they arrive downstairs and prepare for dinner.

“At least he left me the uniform I need for work and some lingerie and a few pants, skirts and blouses but so little but I’ll last until Wednesday with what I got” Marcella thinks before making her way downstairs where she meets up with her two hosts who have the table set up with dinner on it and she takes a seat while she enjoys the company of the two women.

The doorbell rings while the Jenny and Kitty are doing the dishes so Marcella walks up to the door and sees two muscular black men stand there with big grins while they undress the redhead with their dark eyes. “Hello Miss, we are here to pick up Kitty but if she’s unavailable, why don’t you come and have some fun with us?” the tall man suggests with a grin on his face while the other nods. “Give me a moment; I’ll be there in a minute!” Kitty shouts from the living room and shortly comes out leaving with the two men.

When the door closes behind the three, the first man that spoke called Kahlil says “damn, that redhead is hot, I wouldn’t mind fucking her” Terry grins while he grabs his growing bulge “yeah maybe we should double team and fill her with our black seed” Kitty grabs both crotches and giggles “all in due time boys, I have a feeling it won’t be long before she will get as hooked on black cocks as me and my mother are but for now use those bull cocks to plough my white cunt” The duo smirk and nod while the three of them quickly find a spot for some naughty fun.

“Why don’t you join me on the couch and watch some TV before we have to go to bed since we still have work tomorrow and your day will be a busy one” Jenny says while she snuggles against Marcella “and not just at work but I plan to have the same kind of fun you had with my daughter and then some” she winks before she locks lips with her guest and the two women continue kissing and groping all evening while some wedding show is on TV when they finally break the kiss but still grope.

The blond woman takes the redheaded woman’s hand and takes her upstairs to her bedroom. “why don’t you keep me company in bed and sleep together though it will have to be just that though a kiss or two won’t be a problem” Jenny giggles while she gets naked and climbs underneath the sheets. “Sounds fair and I could use the lovely company after the mostly wonderful day I had because of you and your daughter” Marcella grins while she gets naked as well and joins Jenny in the bed where the two naked women kiss passionately until they both fall asleep in one another’s arms.

Marcella is the first to awaken and looks at the beautiful blond laying there naked in bed with her legs spread wide. “How am I to refuse such an offer” Marcella giggles when she realizes there is still some time before the alarm goes off and they have to get out of bed for work. “Time for an early breakfast” the redhead giggles and slowly moves between Jenny’s thighs. Her face is close to that moist pussy. “Looks like she is used to big dicks” she thinks before her tongue starts to lick over those cunt lips “I think I want some of that as well” she thinks again while she moves her tongue up and down those lips before she pushes it inside.

Meanwhile the recipient of the licking starts to moan softly at first but louder when she starts to feel good and suddenly she opens her eyes. Jenny lifts the blankets to find Marcella between her thighs and licking her pussy “ooh god baby aaah god it has been a while since someone licked my aaaaaaah!” the milf moans happily while she pushes Marcella’s face into her big cock shaped cunt. “F-fuck aah I want you to stay as long as possible aaah you’re welcome in my home any time” Jenny moans out loud before she comes after minutes of intense cunt licking and squirts all over the redhead’s face.

“Are you alright mama?” Kitty asks when she rushes into her mother’s bedroom after that scream when she looks at the scene in front of her. “Better than alright it seems” she giggles while she sees the two woman like this “mmm she is good at that, love having my pussy eaten out as well but we better not be late, you horny sluts” The two older woman grin and kiss lewdly before getting out of bed and into the shower though Kitty is joining them this time.

Once they get dressed and have breakfast, they are in the car on their way to school when Marcella notices what Kitty is wearing and chuckles “what an interesting outfit” Kitty grins and stretches herself to show her breasts and ass before they head into the school and Marcella giving that bubble butt a spank.

The blonde and redhead walk in the school together and Jenny grabs Marcella’s hand while she guides the new nurse to the nurse’s office. “I’ll leave you here to enter since she and I don’t get along too well, especially now that she got pregnant which she was trying to avoid yet she fucked without protection” Jenny giggles and kisses Marcella softly on the lips in front of the others before she heads to the fields to coach the cheerleaders.

Marcella knocks on the door and then enters when she sees a busty brunette sit at her desk with a big belly yet the rest of her physique shows she has been training a lot. She turns around to look at the redhead with her green eyes and smiles with her pink lips “hello you must be Marcella Highthorn who will be replacing me during my maternity leave, I am Ivana Swallows a pleasure meeting you” she says in a warm voice while she extends her hand. Marcella smiles and shakes it after she places a kiss on the hand “a pleasure meeting you, nurse Swallows”

“Oh my, it has been a while since someone treated me like that after it was found out that I’m pregnant” Ivana giggles and blushes a little while she tells the new nurse to sit next to her. “If all goes well, you will get a position next to me since this school could use a second nurse with all that has been going on here” she grins while rubbing her belly and Marcella places her hand on Ivana’s hand who places her other hand on Marcella’s. “Thank you for your kindness even if we just met, it has been hard being alone like this for a while and probably will be until the baby is born and going to an adoption family” she tells the redhead surprising herself by her candidness towards this stranger.

“Luckily I still have my phone so here is my number if you need to talk to someone” Marcella says while she writes her number down on a piece of paper. Ivana smiles when she takes the number and squeezes Marcella’s before she kisses her cheek. “Now that we have these informal parts out of the way” she grins “time to let you know how things work here at the nurse’s office and school in general then I will show you around where what is so that you won’t get lost here” the brunette giggles before getting all serious.

The next few hours the two of them talk and Marcella gets a good grasp on what is going on from Ivana who are getting friendlier with her as the time passes.

Meanwhile word goes around about the new nurse and her relationship with her hosts especially the kiss between her and Jenny and the slap on Kitty’s ass. It reaches everyone including all the boys and teachers, especially the men with black skins seem to like what they hear as dirty minds do their thinking for them.

It is lunch time and all the teachers are gathered at the teacher’s lounge where coach Black and Jenny sit across of one another at the table. “So I heard that you and the new nurse are getting along rather well” the muscular black man says with a grin on his face “so is she a lesbian?” Jenny chuckles and shakes her head “she is not; she is bisexual and a damn good pussy eater if I do say so from experience”

“Interesting, so I can have her eat your pussy after I dumped more cum in it while I take that pussy hard and deep with my big black dick?” coach Black says with a grin while he rubs his chin imagining that scene in his head. “Definitely a possibility though I would like her to get used to this school and town first before doing that” the blond milf says while lifting a finger pointing it in the air “because we don’t want her to resign like what happened to the other interns because we do not have enough time now to replace Ivana like we did before”

The black man shrugs with a grin “I guess you got a point but if she looks hot, there is little chance I can hold back and from what I’ve heard from the boys, there is a line forming to fuck her white cunt and fill her with black cock” Jenny giggles and nods “oh she is a hottie though I have a feeling she will adapt soon enough from what she told me her great grandparents and grandmother are from Coxville but they had to suddenly leave for some reason unfamiliar to her”

“Are you talking about the new nurse? That sounds familiar” principal Long says when he joins the conversation. “Do you know something about this, principal Long?” Jenny asks the older black man who thinks for a minute. “Well only one thing comes to mind and it was a girl who was older than me whom I had a crush on when I was just barely a teenager who suddenly was gone without a word and no one knew what had happened to her and her parents except that they suddenly left Coxville”

“There she is and it seems she has had a calming effect on Ivana that previously only a black cock could” Black smirks when the two nurses walk in when Willie Long turns around and his eyes pop out of their sockets as if he has seen a ghost. “Vanessa?” he asks when he sees Marcella but then shakes the cobwebs from his brain since he knows it could not be the one he was thinking of. “That was the name of my grandmother, did you know her?” Marcella asks the principal who is checking her out from head to toe.

“Damn, you’re almost the spitting image of her if it wasn’t for the eye colors and the tattoos” the principal says when he stops gawking at the new nurse. “When I heard Jenny talk about you and your grandmother, your grandmother was the first that came to mind since she was such a beautiful woman with those sexy curves and fiery red hair” Willie tells her “all I know was that she was gone without a word along with her parents so I assumed something really bad had happened that forced them to leave Coxville but you’re a sight for sore eyes to this old man” He walks towards her with a smile and puts his hands on her shoulders “please come to my office first thing Monday morning and we will have a talk about the school and your grandmother from what I remember, got that?”

Marcella nods and coach Black just smirks at that whispering to Jenny “looks like the principal just took dibs on her but I would still bone her hard and deep, she is so fucking hot…as hot as you” Jenny giggles “well I am going to have a go at her first tonight” The coach nods his head towards Ivana and Marcella who seem to look rather friendly at one another and she has to admit that the brunette looks rather relaxed and she smiles at that “she does seem to have that effect on others including me and Kitty but I am going to make her mine, admittedly I think I have fallen for her quickly”

“Well, if you can get her to divorce her husband maybe you will, it will certainly be a turn on for all us black guys seeing two hot woman go at it before we pound their whorish cunts” he smirks but the idea got stuck in the woman’s mind until Marcella walks up her and kisses her softly on the lips which the blonde happily returns. “And now one for me to” Ivana grins and kisses Marcella on the lips as well who returns the kiss which gets a whistle from the coach who thinks “mmm that’s hot, I think me and the guys will have a lot of fun with her as well”

“What is the new nurse like?” Patty asks Kitty while they do their exercises after she heard the rumors of the kiss on their coach’s lips form the nurse as well as the smack on her friend’s thick ass. “Yes do tell, she is the talk of the school and I heard that Ivana has an eye on her too” Susan says with a grin while the rest of the cheerleaders gather around the blonde girl who grins and giggles.

“She is really hot and beautiful and she is bisexual, her and me had some fun on the backseat of my mom’s car while we drove back from the airport yesterday and this morning…” she whispers that last part “she licked my mom’s pussy this morning and then the three of us had a little fun in the shower and from what I heard, her great grandparents and grandmother lived here and had to leave for some reason” The girls blush a little when they heard of the fun and when they heard that the nurse’s heritage was in Coxville peaked their interest as well. 

“It would be fun to find out what that reason was but I wouldn’t mind having some fun with her as well from what you told me” Pamela grins and the other cheerleaders nods and lick their lips at the thought of getting it on with this nurse, “It would seem both boys and girls are into her, this could be more fun but I think me and mom will put our claim on her though we will all be able to fuck around with whom we want” Kitty thinks with a big grin on her face before she speaks out loud “but it was great fun for my first lesbian experience and definitely will get some more with her” they all giggle at that.

“She is pretty hot indeed, I saw her arrive with you and your mom and all I could think off when I saw you two interacting with her like that was…I want some of that” Stacy says “though I have been with a lot of men, I always wanted to experience how it is to be with a woman especially with the way you all feel about me” she bites her lower lips while her imagination runs wild when suddenly Jenny. Ivana and Marcella walk towards them. “It looks like Ivana has an eye on her to and I can see why, damn I want her now” Stacy says with a lustful growl much to the surprise of her fellow cheerleaders before they burst out laughing.

“Hello girls, this is Marcella and she will be the new nurse starting this Monday” Jenny says while the girls line up “these are Susan, Felicia, Miko, Patty, Stacy, Pamela and of course you know Kitty” which gets a grin from the blonde coach. “Oh we know each other really well, you know that mother” Kitty says with a mischievous grin before wrapping her arms around the redheaded nurse’s neck and starts kissing her deeply in front of everyone. She blushes when she feels those hands on her ass. 

All the women around them whistle sweetly before they break the kiss and not to be out done by her daughter, Jenny is next to kiss Marcella and they both grope each other’s asses. When they break the kiss Ivana is the next to claim those lips when Stacy gets up “fuck it, I am going to take my chance here as well” and the cheerleaders form a line to kiss the new nurse deeply and lewdly much to the delight of the boys from the football team who all got turned on from watching this.

“Damn, that is so hot” Samson says to the other boys while his cock strains against his pants “I want to fuck that nurse and turn her into a black cock addicted slut like the rest of them and let her have fun with the girls as well” The members of the football team all nod their consent to those words while they all watch at the girls getting it on with the hot redhead.

“Ok, that’s enough fun girls” Jenny says while giving Marcella a gentle tap on the ass “time to start your training and nurse Ivana still has some things to teach nurse Marcella before she takes over so you can visit her when she does so starting Monday” Jenny ends the conversation with that as the training starts and the two nurses leave holding hands while the cheerleaders and their coach look longingly at the redhead.

They arrive back at the office where Ivana turns to Marcella with a smile “that is all I have to tell you and I have a feeling you will do fine, not only because we kissed but personality wise as well” The redhead blushes at the compliments and wraps an arm around the pregnant woman’s waist to kiss her deeply on the lips. “Mmm I am getting so horny from this kiss” Ivana moans while her nipples press against the fabric of her uniform. She breaks off the kiss and locks the door to her office and drops her cloths to the floor.

Marcella quickly follows her example and looks admiringly at the pregnant woman before she locks her lips one on of those hard nipples of those huge breasts “mmm we only have thirty minutes but I want you to lick me aaah eat my pussy” Ivana moans softly while she sits on the bed spreading her legs wide to show her dripping cunt. The redhead walks towards to pregnant woman and gets on her knees before going tongue deep into that moist slit.

Fifteen minutes later and Marcella’s face is covered in Ivana’s cunt juice who has orgasmed several times. The two lovers kiss deeply with their nude bodies pressed against one another before they get dressed. “Mmm thank you I needed that and be sure that I will call you when I need to or you can call me when you need some help” Ivana says before she gives Marcella a spank before Ivana heads home while Marcella goes to the parking lot.

Jenny and Kitty wait for Marcella and welcome her with lewd kisses before they get into the car and drive home while Kitty sits on Marcella’s lap.

When they arrive home, Marcella and Jenny get into the kitchen to make dinner and Kitty goes upstairs to do her homework so she will have plenty of free time for other stuff during the weekend though the food being made is rather distracting.

“This is a nice place, how did you get it?” Marcella asks Jenny while she cuts the onions and the woman smiles a little. “I got it in the divorce from my ex-husband who was rather pathetic when he tried to stay married to me despite me asking for the divorce and I cheated right in front of him” she sighs a little “me and Kitty have a certain addiction which he just could not provide is all I am saying at the moment about this but tomorrow I will give you a guided tour through Coxville until I have my own plans to do which I had made before the principal asked me to pick you up though no regrets there, darling” Jenny giggles when she gets behind Marcella and presses her larger breasts against the redhead’s back while fondling that thick ass.

“Same here, despite what happened with the moving and how I got here” Marcella coos “I am happy with the result so far” and leans in a little more against the woman. “I don’t know if I am imagining things but something feels different about your breasts and ass” Jenny whispers while she fondles the redhead’s breasts “but for tonight, the two of us are going to have lots of fun like we did this morning, I have bought lots of toys for us to use which I am just dying to try out on you but we have to wait for Kitty to leave and there is a movie I want to see with you before this” she growls like a beast in heat while she nibbles on Marcella’s earlobe.

“I hope when you two are done playing that dinner will be done soon because I am hungry as hell and not just for what I am getting later this evening” Kitty grins and Jenny lets go of her lover’s breasts and Kitty replaces her almost immediately. “Not sure but I think you might be right though it seems small if they are there at all” Kitty grins “I may join in if you’re still going at it when I return home” she tells the two older woman.

Ten minutes later and dinner is done and the three of them enjoy the food together when Kitty remarks that they look like a family like this which makes the other two giggle and blush but after dinner they do the dishes and sit on the couch in one another’s arms enjoying the movie while groping as well until the movie is finally finished.

“Let’s go to my room and get naked” Jenny grins while grabbing Marcella’s hands to pull her towards her room. “I wonder why I got a room of my own if I spend my nights in her room” Marcela thinks for a second before they go inside and Jenny starts to undress Marcella who does the same to the blonde bombshell. “God you’re so fucking sexy” the redhead whispers while they fall on the bed kissing and fingering when the blonde whispers “why don’t you remove your wedding ring, we’re going to get naughty and need no reminder of your big annoyance because I’m going to make love to you as if you are my girlfriend” 

Marcella blushes and puts the ring away for the first time since her marriage; she knows that this experience means the end of her marriage after all that her husband put her through when she went back to school and to sabotage her internship as well. “Good girl” Jenny giggles “and now for something fun, we’re going to get a live crowd to watch our first time making love, I did the same with my husband while I cucked him” the blonde giggles thinking about that while she sets up the webcams.

The redhead looks at all this some doubts creeping in her mind but only for a second when she sees that bubble butt jiggle in front of her. “I want everyone to see that you’re mine, at least for the night” Jenny chuckles “there is a lot of interest in you but I don’t mind sharing if we ever get serious about our relationship if you see other people since I love doing that myself” She turns around to her lover and then gets on top of her and they kiss deeply in front of the cameras while Marcella’s hands grope the blonde’s thick ass.

“Mmm you’re my first lesbian relationship and I intend you to be my only one” she groans and whispers before she turns around and starts licking her lover’s slit. “You’re pussy tastes so good and you’re so wet already, you really wanted this, don’t you?” Jenny whispers seductively paying no attention to the webcam and Marcella moans before she confirms that she does and licks the hot blonde’s pussy as well. “Never knew pussy could taste this good mmm or is it just hers” the blond woman thinks while her tongue is deep into the redhead’s cunt who she feels moan in her own cunt while she does the same since her body feels so hot yet her pussy drips into Marcella’s mouth.

“So close to cumming aaah she sure knows how to eat a pussy” Marcella thinks while moaning into that hot snatch which was leaking like crazy to and she drank deeply from those cunt juices until a gusher shoots from it and the redhead’s pussy squirts like crazy over her lover’s face. “You came hard, sister” Jenny grins before she turns around to face Marcella and they both start cleaning the other’s face from girl cum using their tongues which ends with the two of them French kissing.

Jenny spreads Marcella’s legs while intertwining her own legs between them so that her lower lips kiss Marcella’s cunt lips and starts to rub their slits against one another. “Oh my god aah I always wanted to try this” Jenny moans while she starts to move her hips faster and faster and feels their clits rub against one another. “Oh my god this feels so good aaah more please I want to do this more with you” Marcella roars in pleasure and those words make Jenny blush and happy because she is enjoying this as well to no end while the words of coach Black start to echo through the milf’s brain.

Minutes follow until they both start to squirt again having their second orgasm. Then Jenny grabs a bag and pulls a black double sided and licks the tip “why don’t we lube it up by sucking it fist and take it deep inside our mouths and throats?” She winks before she takes the tip in her mouth and moved it deeper in her mouth. Marcella grabs the other side and puts it in her mouth, her tongue swirling all over the dark dildo. The two women suck eagerly on the black fuck toy and take it in deeper and deeper, their lips inches closer and the dildo disappears in their throat when suddenly their lips meet.

“Mmm I am sure this will not be the last time we share a dick but next time will be a real one” Jenny thinks happily before she pulls back and her side is coated in her saliva. Marcella follows her example and the double sided black dildo is coated in their saliva who grins when she says “well, we know where this is going” Jenny giggles and nods while they get on the bed and face one another ass cheek to ass cheek, the blond holds the dildo into place until she feels that it has sunk into both their snatches, then they both move until the black sex toy disappears in their pussies and their asses touch one another. 

They two horny women then start to move their hips and start to moan while the sound of their ass flesh clashing fills the room along the scent of their horniness all the while the webcam films their lovemaking for anyone to see.

Meanwhile Kitty gets drilled by two huge black cocks when one of the guys says “dayum, your mom is really hot having sex with that redheaded slut that is staying at your place” and then shows Kitty the live show who moans and licks her lips. “Oh god yes they both look so hot fuck the way they use that black double sided dildo” Kitty moans out load. “How about we fill you and then you go and join them and have that tattooed whore eat you out with our cum inside you? God the thought is making me almost cum already what do you say” the other black man asks his friend who grins and nods responding with “that would be so hot to see”

Kitty moans and looks at the two men who have a dick in her pussy and ass “mmm well if that is what you boys want, I’ll do that plus I love that idea to give her the first taste of black seed like this but aaah you better cum a lot so I will have something left to feed her when I get there” she says in a challenge which makes both black men who start to pump hard and deep into the girls hot holes.

“You seem to have a thing for the color black” Marcella giggles after the two of them came hard and Jenny wears a black strap-on now who gives a few spanks on Marcella’s ass before she pushes the black rod deep into that wet cunt. “Mhm and you will find out why, darling” Jenny purrs when she sees her daughter walk in the room who starts to undress. “I am ready to join in but first…” she says with a grin when she gets in front of Marcella on all fours and show her cream pied holes to the redhead “clean my pussy and asshole of all this cum my friends left inside me”

Marcella sees the cum dripping from those holes and brings her lips to those cunt lips. “Oh god yes that’d it aaah swallow their seed” Kitty moans when she feels Marcella lips on her honey pot and that tongue going deep into her womanhood lapping eagerly at it while the jizz from that asshole dripping on her face. “That is such a hot idea aaah I guess your date went well aaah good god! “Jenny moans while she thrusts that black dildo deep inside their guest who moans lewdly in Kitty’s fuck hole.

“It went very well but aaah we may have to share her but damn t aaah I want her to become ours, mama! I don’t care if we have to steal her from her husband” Kitty giggle moans and her mother agrees with it and points towards Marcella’s left ring finger. The daughter looks and giggles when she sees no ring on it, her eyes go to the nightstand where she sees the ring laying on it. “Mom and daughter think alike” Kitty grins and moan when she feels that tongue diving deep into her asshole now.

“Mmm she sure seems to love the taste of our seed, next time we’re going to give her a taste straight from the tap” Kitty’s “friend” says while he jerks his fat black shaft and his comrade in pounding nods while they both look at the scene on their phones.

After Marcella cums again, it is her time and grabs the second strap-on and pushes the dildo in Jenny’s slit while Kitty kisses and fondles the redhead’s breasts as the three continue to make love through the night until they turn the webcam of and fall asleep on the bed holding one another close while the smell of sex is drenched in the room.

To be continued


End file.
